This invention relates generally to a display card for articles, generally packaged products, and more particularly to a display card where tabs hold the articles to the card until they are intentionally removed. Mass marketing techniques of the present day require that small packaged products be merchandised from display stands or cards which are uniquely associated with the product and are conveniently utilized at the point of sale. To make the product more attractive to the retailer, it is generally desirable to minimize the amount of effort required on the part of the retailer and his personnel in preparing the product for display and in selling. The display cards are located throughout the selling establishment, and frequently near check-out counters and cash registers, for example, in supermarkets where the product may benefit from impulse buying. Many racks and display cards have been developed for this purpose. However, most such displays require that the package product be loaded into or mounted to the display at the location for sale, and the display device must be refilled on a regular basis.
What is needed is a display device for packaged products which is delivered fully loaded with the product from the producer. It is also desirable that the display device be disposable after the product has been sold. Previous attempts at such devices have proved ineffective, impracticable or unnecessarily costly to produce.